The Training Core aims to produce doctoral level engineers and scientists with the interdisciplinary educational experience necessary to address complex research problems posed by hazardous waste sites. The Core will be directed by a committee of experienced members spanning the disciplinary scope of the Superfund program and closely connected with other toxicology programs and a variety of graduate groups. Our strong recruitment program in toxicological sciences is complemented by continued emphasis on nonbiological projects. While fulfilling course requirements of their respective graduate group programs, the students will be encouraged in preparatory coursework to take advantage of an extensive menu of relevant courses to gain interdisciplinary expertise. Their education will be enriched by (i) attendance at Superfund-supported campus seminars to be given by leading environmental health scientists; (ii) practical experience in the regulatory environment through research translation activities; (iii) presentations of their own research results at national meetings and at annual retreats/symposia co-sponsored with other toxicologically oriented campus programs; and (iv) special hands-on training offered by the Analytical Core, Proteomics Core and facilities specializing in interdisciplinary research. Selection of candidates for trainee slots will be on the basis of academic credentials and a research proposal. Trainee progress will be monitored by periodic review of coursework, research summaries, participation in Superfund meetings, and timely fulfillment of academic requirements. The Training Committee will also select applicants for the innovative Distinguished Undergraduate Summer Research Training Program, which promotes graduate school matriculation and careers in environmental health sciences with participation by minority undergraduates. For undergraduate and pre-college students, the Superfund training program will reach out to students and educators from diverse backgrounds to develop an interdisciplinary continuum of students able to work on the challenges presented by hazardous waste contaminations. Research, cross-disciplinary teamwork, and iterative feedback among the projects and cores will offer a unique training platform for students and postdoctoral fellows to become multi-disciplinary and multi-talented scientists.